Betrayal
by inuwolf04
Summary: Hitokiri Battosai killed Kaoru's mother? Kenshin? How would Kaoru react? Would she be angry enough to take Kenshin's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

Disclaimer-I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Sorry to you 2 people who were waiting so long for me to get this up! (You know who you are.) I'm just really lazy. SORRY!

**Chapter One**

Kyoto-The Bakumatsu

Kamiya Rin was Kaoru's mother. (A/N-I'm sorry, I don't know her name, tell me if you know and I'll change it.) She had disguised herself as a man to join the army and fight against the Ishin Shishi.

She had been transferred, with thousands of other people, to Kyoto to try and kill the Hitokiri Battosai.

After wandering the streets for hours,she saw him. But he wasn't facing her. He was facing another group that she recognized as the Shinsengumi. Neither was moving.

This was her chance.

She raised her sword and charged at him from behind.

Her eyes widened when he turned and blocked her sword. Suddenly, to her eyes, his red hair looked like blood.

Then, the Shinsengumi charged.

Battosai looked at her with an amber gaze. He said, "I don't have time for a lady striking from behind."

Kamiya Rin's blood splattered the ground.

The letter Kaoru's father got explained how she died, and even who had killed her.

He never told Kaoru. She was so young; he just told her that her mother diedof disease.

Tokyo-After Shishio

Kaoru's hated cleaning. Even worse, she had to clean out a room for the vixen-she was coming to visit. And even more worse, she had to clean out her father's old room.

She was almost done, when she moved the futon. There was a hole under it. Broken though the floor and dug into the ground.

There was a box in it. She grabbed the box, and opened it.

Inside were picture of her mother, and a letter that looked really old.

She grabbed the letter first. It said-

**Kamiya's,**

**We are sad to inform you that your relative serving in the war was killed in Kyoto by the Hitokiri Battosai.**

**Shogun**

Kaoru dropped the letter. Hitokiri Battosai. Kenshin. Kenshin killed her mother.

Kaoru fell to her knees.

"Kenshin……."she whispered. "Why?"

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru jumped. "Oh…….Hey, Kenshin." She hurriedly moved the futon over the hole and stuffed the letter into her obi. Kenshin either didn't notice, or pretended not to.

"Kaoru-dono, are you okay?"

"Kenshin, I'm fine. Now can you leave me alone for a while? I……I have to finish cleaning."

"Kaoru-dono, you are you not okay." Kenshin grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "This one will make you some tea."

That night, Kaoru thought about her mother's death. But there was only one thought in her mind. _Kenshin did it. And he's going to pay with his life._

That night, she began her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-sadly, I do not own RK. Wish I did, though**

**Thank you to you people who reviewed!-sesshomaruobsessed, Kher Moon Blossoms, and Lil' Krillin!**

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru knew that she really couldn't do it, but she had to. It was payback. Even though he refuses to kill anymore, it's unforgivable. HE was why she had no family. HE was why she never knew her mother.

Even though Kaoru hated Kenshin now, her heart still loved him. Even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

So she came up with a plan, which she thought was flawless. Even Kenshin couldn't find a way out.

But she couldn't anticipate what was going to happen next.

That night Kaoru got up to get a knife from the kitchen. But when she got to the kitchen, there was someone digging through the drawers.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked, getting a kunai from the wall behind her. The man raised his sword and cut her kunai in half.

He knocked Kaoru out, grabbed her around the waist, and ran out of the dojo.

Yahiko wandered into the kitchen the next morning, starving. Only Kenshin was in the kitchen, drinking tea. And he was the only one there.

Yahiko yelled, "KENSHIN! WHY WASN'T KAORU MADE HER HORRIBLE BREAKFAST YET?"

"Yahiko, this one thinks she is still in asleep." Kenshin said. "You can go wake her up."

"Fine! What a lazy busu!" He stomped off to Kaoru's room. Five seconds later, Yahiko yelled, "KENSHIN! YOU'RE A LIAR! I HATE YOU ALL!"

In a second, Kenshin was standing next to him. 'Yahiko, where else can Kaoru-dono be? Sano already went to Akabeko to look for her. He never thought to look in her room."

"Kenshin! Just look in her ROOM!" Yahiko yelled.

Kenshin finally looked. Her bed was empty. "B-but….." Kenshin's eyes turned amber. "Yahiko, search the rest of the dojo. I'll go into town."

Yahiko almost argued, but when he saw Kenshin's eyes, and heard him say 'I'll', he changed his mind.

Yahiko began his search; while Kenshin ran into town so fast he couldn't be seen.

Kenshin returned before Yahiko was done searching the dojo.

"Yahiko, any luck?"

"No, but Sano went off to look in the far outskirts of town. He thinks she'll be there."

"Maybe. We'll give her three days. If she's not home, or found, by then, we'll inform the government. They owe us a few favors. They'll help."

"Yeah….you only saved the country, Kenshin." Yahiko sweat-dropped.

At midnight Sano ran in, yelling, "Kenshin! Yahiko! I think I found a possible place!"

Kenshin was immediately out in the hall, his eyes hopeful. Yahiko was slower. It took him a few minutes to wake up.

"There's a small place about ten miles away from here in the woods. I heard voices in it, and one sounded like Jou-chan."

"It's worth a try." Kenshin said. "We'll leave in two hours. Eat something, and get some rest."

Two hours later they were all standing by the gates. They began their search for Kaoru.

**Hope u liked it! Please, no flames, but constructive criticism will be okay! Please review! More review means faster updates!**


End file.
